Unity
TITLE: Unity LOGLINE: In a future Earth that has regressed into medieval times due to a calamity caused by an AI, humanity is threatened once again by the re-awoken AI. Will our hero be able to gather his ragtag team of misfits and heroes to prevent a second calamity? = SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Part 1: We open with our protagonist from The Commoner's Tale novel, Sergio Kendrick. He re-awakens in a Shaman's hut and isn't sure what happened to him. He learns that he was actually found by a Seeker whilst scavenging for technology. The Shamans inform him the he must rest but Sergio insists that he get back to The White Desert and complete the task given to him by The Charge. However, the Shaman explains to him that The Charge was able to find exactly what he was looking for. Sergio sighs in relief but the Shaman explains to him the truth about the AI and how it was the true cause of the calamity and that The Three believe they are somehow capable of handling things differently this time. The Shaman instructs Sergio that the only way that they'll be able to stop a second calamity is by uniting the Earthlings and the Idyllians. Part 2: Sergio begins his journey. Accompanied by the Shaman and her Paladin, they make their first trip to a tribe known as The Titans. There, they meet and recruit their chieftain without trouble, knowing that one day, their time would come to prevent the next calamity. He provides them with technological weaponry, an Idyllian sin. Shortly after, they make an attempt to recruit one of The Creed, a highly influential tribe within the Idyllian culture that could turn most of the Idyllians to their side. Despite initial reluctance, the leader of The Creed accepts their cause for the greater good and they decide it's time to find Earthlings who can help further their cause. The Three are eventually made aware of their journey to try and stop them and send out a team of Sentinels to stop them. The Sentinels defeat and leave their team in shambles. Sergio and the others realize that they lack synergy and their over-reliance on the technological weaponry the Titan had provided ultimately lead to their defeat. Part 3: The chieftain of The Creed teaches the group how they learned techniques to combat technological weaponry as passed down from their ancestors. The group then makes another advance back towards Andalucia where they are met again by The Sentinels. This time however, they emerge victorious and manage to convince a Sentinel to join their cause. The group, now ready to confront The Three, enter Andalucia. GENRE: Sci-Fi/Fantasy PROTAGONIST: Sergio Kendrick, an Earthling Commoner who was sent on a mission to The White Desert by The Charge, only to accidentally re-awaken the dormant AI. He has now taken it upon himself to fight back against the AI and prevent the second calamity. ANTAGONIST: The Charge The Charge manages the Earthlings' economy and ultimately pulls the strings behind any and all decisions that are made within their society. The Charge believes that there is a lot of potential to bolster the Earthlings' resources and ultimately take back the world for their own, using the AI's power. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: * Shaman * Paladin * Titan * Creed Chieftain * Sentinel PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: * Gaia * Andalucia * Xilia * The White Desert ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This TV introduces the audience to new characters that will continue to be main supporting characters throughout Warmind and Warmind: Rebirth. It will also provide viewers with the context of how Sergio had managed to put his ragtag team together and all of the challenges and obstacles they'd faced along the way. TARGET MARKET: Males/ Females, Ages 16 - 25 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Males and Females in this age range typically gravitate towards internet streaming services such as Netflix as opposed to watching actual television and sometimes, even movies. Whether it's used as white noise whilst studying or just the typical binge, television series that incorporate diversity or becoming frequently and increasingly popular amongst Milennials and Gen Z. MEDIUM: Television Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: By segmenting a story that gradually introduces new characters over an extended period of time, fans find themselves more heavily invested in characters based not only off of their traits and personalities, but their decisions and nuances over the course of the show. This enables a lot more potential for revenue in regards to merchandising and even spin-offs.